


Miraculous Drabbles from the depths of Tumblr

by JustAFigment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, I dont even know what to tag these, Multi, a ton of different stories in here, there's gonna be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFigment/pseuds/JustAFigment
Summary: Each chapter is actually a different short drabble. Different AUs, different pairings, different whatevers :P1.' The first day I saw her was the day I died.' - G - Marinette POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Nerd2345.tumblr.com
> 
> "The first day I saw her was the day I died."

The first day I saw her was the day I died.

Chloe Bourgeois had always been a pushy constant in my life. Whatever she wanted, she’d get, through whatever means suited her. That was just a fact I was used to. She’d bark jump, and I’d respond with ‘how high’. I hated it. I was a stepping stone. A doormat. A speed bump.

But above all else, I was a coward.

That was also a fact.

A fact that was quickly shoved into the six foot deep hole that _she_ carved into the ground at my feet in an instant.

It was surreal, to say the least. I’d never really seen anyone stand up to Chloe before. Never saw anyone push against her so vehemently. I had no idea how refreshing it was. Liberating even.

“… All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can’t let her get away with it. ”

When she spoke to me it was like seeing the sky for the first time again. A fire kindled inside, small, barely smouldering in my chest. Hope. Determination.

Bravery.

The will to stand up against mounting odds.

Granted, a teenage snob was far less intimidating than the monsters I’d have to face in the very near future, it was a small step in the right direction that would let me actually face the path fate had laid out in front of me.

The fire inside grew in me until it blazed from head to toe, a funeral pyre of sorts.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng the meek died that day, and like a phoenix, was reborn.


End file.
